Satellite
by BlaiddDrwg30
Summary: The Doctor has a surprise destination for Rebecca on her Birthday.


**Just wanted to post a light and fluffy ficcie to myself for my Birthday, which is today. :) Hope you guys enjoy it! Love you all! 3**

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

"Well, I don't like surprises."

"Since when?" the Doctor asked, affronted.

"Since it has to do with my birthday," Rebecca said as she grinned wickedly at him.

"Your birthday isn't until next week, you know." he replied cheekily.

A laugh escaped her as she spun around in a circle happily; dizzily. "I know when my own birthday is! You're the one who promised me a surprise today, and I'm excited...I don't like to wait."

He grinned. "I know all about your impatience, Becks."

She blushed.

He turned back to the Tardis console. "Since Rose wanted to pop in and spend time with Jackie, looks like its just you and me for this one, Becks."

"Soooo," she said slowly, "Are you ready to tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance," he said smiling at her.

...

Rebecca hadn't realized she had dozed off when a swift jolt of the Tardis shook her out of her peaceful reverie. The book she had been reading had fallen off her lap and onto the floor. She sat up from the seat she had been lounging on and ran a hand through her sleep-mussed hair. "Doctor?" she asked groggily.

He was standing at the console, gazing intently at the monitor. "We're here. I wasn't exactly sure on the precise coordinates, so I wanted to triple check." He studied the screen for a moment before turning towards her with a grin. "I was right. As usual. We're here."

Rebecca jumped up and smoothed out any wrinkles on her dress and followed the Doctor to the door. "Where are we?" she whispered excitedly.

He raised a finger to her lips to silence her. "You'll see," he said.

She felt a sweet thrill of delight at his touch, and her heart thrummed excitedly as he swung the door open.

He stepped back to allow her to go first. Unable to keep from smiling, she stepped out into the unknown.

...

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. She was inside a building, or at least...part of a building. It was in an advanced state of decay and in severe need for renovation or repair of some kind. There was a thick layer of dust on the ground and in the air, and as she walked through it she found it reminiscent of dirty snow. It seemed to be some kind of office building, or laboratory. There were desks scattered throughout the room, with various equipment that she couldn't recognize. It was almost completely dark, the lights having burnt out long ago, but light pouring in from the various holes in the roof illuminated the room slightly. At least enough to allow them to walk around without crashing into things. The plaster had peeled back from the walls in some places, in other places it had caved in completely, leaving bare holes in many parts of the room. The steel framing of the structure was visible in many places. She walked through slowly, the Doctor silently following her.

She stopped and looked at him, slightly confused. "What is this place?"

He didn't reply, just answered her by grinning widely and gesturing toward the door a few feet in front of her.

Curiosity completely piqued, she strode forward and threw open the door.

...

She blinked.

The close confined quarters she had just walked out of seemed even smaller when compared to the vastness of space that now confronted her. Stars glowed like dewdrops across a sheet of black velvet. The ground surrounding the building was metal, pitted and dark with age, and stretched out at least half a mile. It was almost as if...She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, wondering how she was breathing in an oxygen-less environment.

He smiled softly. "I extended the Tardis shield parameters to cover the whole area. We should be fine."

She breathed out slowly, relaxing. "Is this...are we on a space station?"

Hands in his pockets he nodded and looked around. "More like a small satellite. It was first set up a few hundred years ago, I expect, and then somewhere along the line was abandoned."

"How come?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Lack of funding maybe, loss of interest. You know how fickle you humans are."

She smirked wryly at him. "Well, thank you very much Doctor. But what was it that they were studying in the first place?"

He grinned and pointed one finger upwards.

She looked up.

And was speechless with wonder.

The largest, most impressive moon hung above them like a white ripe melon. It was unlike any moon she had ever seen. Not only was it huge, at least five times the size of Earth's moon, but it almost seemed to sparkle, as if there were millions of diamonds embedded in the surface. And for all she knew, there was.

The Doctor stepped up next to her. "You like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! What's it called?"

"That, would be the moon of Poosh."

"Wait. The moon of...THAT moon of Poosh? The lost moon of Poosh that you're always going on about?"

He grinned, looking extremely proud of himself. "The very one."

"You found it!" She clapped her hands and laughed with delight as he pulled her into his arms and spun her around excitedly. The stars and moon spun dizzyingly around as she spun and felt a brief jolt of delight and overwhelming love, knowing that she had never been happier than she was at that very moment.

He let her down and she stood with him in silence for a moment, both of them gazing above them at the gorgeous site.

"So this is my birthday surprise?" she said as she nudged his shoulder playfully. " A trip to a long lost moon, with a long abandoned building, in the middle of space?"

He looked at her. "You like it?"

She grinned up at him. "It's perfect."

He stepped away from her and held out his hand dramatically. "Would you care to dance, ma'am?"

Laughter bubbled out of her as she took his hand and he lead her into a slow dance.

"But there isn't any music!" she said, still laughing.

"Do we really need it?" he asked.

"Definitely not," she said. Sighing happily she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Becks," he whispered softly into her ear.

So the Doctor and his companion slow danced across the abandoned satellite, surrounded by silence, stars, and the lost moon of Poosh.

~*~Finis


End file.
